fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Larcade Dragneel
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Natsu Dragneel (Relative)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 20 Zeref Dragneel (Relative) |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 484 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 He is also a relitive to Natsu and Zeref Dragneel. Appearance Larcade is a young, well-built man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears toga-like monk garb, that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A light-colored sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of open-toed footwear. To complete his outfit is two large objects that appear as crosses that are diagonally placed on top of each other. Personality From what has been shown of him, he seems to be of a peaceful nature, evident by the calm passage he delivered to the Lamia Scale members he came across after he removed the souls from their bodies. He also has been seen to have his hands in a praying format, adding on to his tranquil persona. As mentioned by Invel, he can be very irresponsible, with him repeatedly failing to attend the meetings when summoned for his Spriggan 12 duties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 12 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Larcade receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 Larcade, along with Irene and Bradman, are ordered by Zeref to mobilize from the northern Ishgar border and to eliminate any resistance while heading towards Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully annihilating the Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 After Irene alters the climate of Mt. Zonia, she calls for the two to prepare themselves to head into battle once again as opposing Ishgar reinforcements have arrived. Later, after the casting of Irene's Universe One, Larcade finds a captured Dimaria escaping from some Lamia Scale Mages who are trying to retrieve her. He vanquishes their souls to the heavens, watching their bodies fall to ground as he moves towards Dimaria, telling her he has come for his fellow Shield; the latter pronouncing his name in a state of surprise by his arrival. Later, Larcade is seen with August and the other Spriggan 12, who are gathered at the Fairy Tail Guild to stand by the Emperor. Larcade then states that friendship is one of the world's greatest beauties, with a dark August giving him dirty looks, causing Larcade to say that he is quite fond of it. Invel then tells him that August isn't to blame because of his habit of failing to attend their meetings, stating that he shouldn't be so shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 10-11 Magic and Abilities Unnamed Magic: Larcade possesses a currently unnamed Magic that can lift or "remove" the white souls out of ones' body, subsequently killing them. The ones whose souls are taken away are left in euphoric state, pronounced by the pleasured look on their faces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 18-19 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Larcade boasts an insurmountable amount of Magic Power; his levels of strength are stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage Ishgar has to offer: God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and were compared to that of fellow Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's own caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 When sensed, Mavis Vermilion sweat and trembled, questioning the nature of his magic. Zeref called him his "secret weapon", having the potential to defeat Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 13 Quotes *(To Lamia Scale members): Let the pure white souls ascend to the heavens... and be free. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members